


The Bare Necessities

by Flantastic



Series: Fancy Dress Fun [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, q is a sneaky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: James and Q are invited to a costume party at Buckingham Palace.  Surprisingly, Q's the one who doesn't want to go.





	The Bare Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> A third instalment in my previously-named 'Halloween Fun' series.
> 
> I missed adding to it at Halloween this year so I thought I'd make up for it with a New Year ficlet instead.
> 
> Happy 2018 everyone. Thanks for reading. x

 

 

 

 

2017, by all accounts, had been a shit year for James and Q.

January saw James go on a protracted undercover mission that kept him in South America for the best part of seven months followed by two months rehabilitation for various bullet wounds.  Then the CIA sent out a distress-call.  They’d heard rumours of a large-scale attack on US soil but lacked the ability to process the encrypted data that they’d intercepted.  As a result Q was sent to Langley to install the software required to analyse the data and make any modifications necessary.  By the time he’d completed the job he’d been sent to do and returned back home, James had been sent out into the field again.

They’d managed to be apart on both of their birthdays, missed the holiday they were supposed to be taking together back in September and even missed their anniversary.  Mallory’s now-traditional Halloween party hadn’t held the same appeal for Q without his mission-bound, tuxedo-loving other half so he’d given it a miss (even though he had been sorely tempted by the ‘The Lord of the Rings’ theme that Mallory had come up with…).

Finally, though… _finally,_ they got to be together.

 

~00Q~

 

“Wakey wakey…”

James walked back into the bedroom just in time to see Q’s tousled head peak out from under the duvet and peer at him before disappearing back under it like a shy tortoise.  He put the tray he was carrying down on the bedside table and then slipped back into bed.  James was chilled from the kitchen and Q grumbled good-naturedly as he gathered him up into his arms.

“Wha’ time izzit?”

“Breakfast time.” James murmured, tilting Q’s head back so that he could press soft kisses to his throat.  Q hummed in approval, bringing his hand up around James’s back.

“Earl Grey?”

“Only the best for you, darling.”

Q opened his eyes and smiled up at him.  They’d finally managed to get themselves both off work on Christmas Eve and, after a mad dash to their local Waitrose on the way home, had been holed up in their flat ever since.  It had been glorious. Four days of absolutely bugger all.  Eating whenever they wanted. Sleeping whenever they wanted.  Having sex whenever they wanted. 

Q stretched out in James’s arms, yawning and smiling as James brushed his hand down over his naked side.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”  James asked.

“Mmmm, yes.  Frequently.”

James laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“That’s alright then.  Come on and sit up.  Have your tea before I decide that I can’t resist ravishing you a moment longer.”

“I like the sound of that…” Q commented as he did as he was told.  “Can I have a ravishing after my tea?”

“If you like.”  James handed him his mug as Q slipped on his glasses.  “This came in the post for us by the way.”

The envelope was made of a thick, expensive-looking paper and the franking stamp was marked with a SW1A 1AA postcode.  Q turned it over in his hand, examining it as his sipped his tea.

“It came from the palace.  What have you done now?”

James shrugged as Q put down his tea to open it.

“Nothing that I can recall…”

Q took out a notecard, made of the same luxurious paper as the envelope and quickly scanned it.

“Oh sod it.”

“Sod it?” James queried as Q tilted it so that he could read it.

 

_His Royal Highness Prince Harry and his fiancé Miss Meghan Markle request the pleasure of your company at Buckingham Palace on Sunday the 31 st of December 2017._

_A costume party will be held to celebrate the coming of the new year and the recent engagement of the hosts._

_RSVP_

 

“I can’t go to a costume party on such short notice!” Q exclaimed, grumpily tossing the invitation and it’s envelope down onto the bed.  “It takes me weeks to get ready for one!”

James picked up the invitation.

“But you love dressing up! Can’t you do something simple?”

“Simple?”  Q exclaimed.  “ _Simple?!?_ It’s alright for you ‘Mr I-wear-my-tuxedo-to-everything!’ some of us take pride in our costumes!  I wouldn’t be seen dead wearing ‘something simple’ to a bash at Buckingham bloody Palace!”

“But we have to go.” James said.  “You know me and Harry go way back…  I can’t miss it.  I’m supposed to be going on his stag-do with him next month…  Please darling,” he leaned up to kiss Q’s neck, slipping his fingers down over his belly, “For me…”

“But I don’t want to!”  Q pouted.  He then gasped as he was gently gripped.

“Let me try to change your mind…”  James breathed.

 

~00Q~

 

James was pretty sure he’d managed to convince Q to go to the party with him but he seemed to be doing remarkably little preparation for it over the next couple of days.  James on the other hand thought he would surprise Q by not wearing a tuxedo for a change.  Instead he decided he would wear a black turtleneck and trousers, carry a box of chocolates, and tell everyone he was the Milk Tray man. 

On the day of the party James made a game of trying to get Q to tell him what he would be wearing but his partner remained tight-lipped.  He tried bribing him with a long, slow, wet blowjob.  He made him his favourite smoked salmon blinis for breakfast.  He even sat through several episodes of Star Trek: Discovery without mocking Saru’s face once. It was all for nothing.  By the time Q retired to the bathroom to start getting ready, James still had no idea what he was going as.

It took James less than five minutes to get himself ready so he was back in the lounge watching a rerun of QI by the time Q emerged.  James had been about to call out to him to tell him to get a move-on if they wanted to be there in time but the words died in his throat as he caught sight of him.

“Wha…?”

Q smiled and padded over, barefoot.  He stood in front of James and they turned around for him.

“What do you think?  I had to make do with what I had.”

“Wha…?”

Q was wearing his blue duffle coat.  It was a little too large on him.  All his coats were a size too big so that he could wear his hideous jumpers under them but this one was now hanging loose on him.  He wore a red felt hat which sat down on his ears and hanging from one of the coat’s woggles was a brown cardboard label with the words ‘PLEASE LOOK AFTER THIS BEAR’ scrawled across it.

“Y…”

“I went for authenticity.  Nothing underneath.  You’re right.  Simple costumes are sometimes very effective and he only ever wears a coat and a hat.  It’s bit chilly as I don’t have any fur but I figured the palace would be nice and warm.  Shall we go?”  He turned then and leaned over to pick up the television remote and turn off Stephen Fry.  James got a full view of Q’s naked bottom. 

With a growl he reached forward, sliding his hands up under the coat, grabbing his hips and pulling Q back into his lap.  Q immediately leaned back onto him and spread his legs.

“What’s the matter?  Don’t you like my Paddington costume?”

“I could see your ‘bear’ behind.”  James whispered into Q’s ear, biting his earlobe as he stroked his hands down to the insides of his thighs.  He held him still as he pushed his hips up to show Q how hard he was getting.  “That’s for my eyes only…”

 

~00Q~

 

James roused from his doze and looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece.   It was almost midnight.  They were lying on the faux-sheepskin rug in front of the fire.  They’d had sex - lots of sex – before falling asleep in front of the roaring fire.  It had burnt down now and the embers twinkled prettily.

“Hey…”  He kissed Q softly and his lover awoke with a smile.  “You really didn’t want to go to that party, did you?”

Q grinned.

“Why, whatever do you mean Commander Bond?”

"Flashing your arse at me like that... tempting me...  You must think I was born yesterday."

Q slung his arms up over James’s neck, trying to look serious.

“I think it’s very, _very_ obvious that you weren’t.”

“You cheeky twat.”

Q laughed as James kissed him.

“I confess.  We've spent so much time apart this year.  This is what I wanted.  Just the two of us.  Seeing in the new year together..."  Just then the little clock began to chime.  "I love you James.  Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year darling.  I love you too.”

James rolled them then, so that he was covering Q’s body with his own.  He was about to kiss him again when something caught his eye.

“Tom?”

“Hmm?”

“Is that a marmalade sandwich in your hat?” 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
